


Sleep Over

by ihatebread



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatebread/pseuds/ihatebread
Summary: Roxas loves boys, and boys seem to love Roxas.





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> please just end my existence how do people write nasty fic more than once a decade

Roxas was without a doubt, unbelievably and undeniably horny. Ever since his life had settled down into something normal, it almost felt as if he had less free time than before. He was grateful, of course, spending every day with his best and dearest friends-- but it ate at him in the worst way he could imagine. From the time he woke up to the time he managed to crawl back into bed-- he spent every moment being dragged along with Xion and Axel, or the Twilight Town crew, and more and more often he found himself with Sora and Vanitas. When he did finally find himself back in bed-- his privacy would often be invaded before he could start to relax. Xion fought off frequent nightmares that were most easily tamed when she had someone to sleep next to. When she did sleep on her own (or in Axel’s room)-- Roxas quickly discovered Axel’s favorite night time activity. Turns out, Axel loved sleep walking across their entire apartment, including frequent stops in Roxas’ room to mumble something incoherent before he stumbled away again.

Roxas felt incredibly pent up, he couldn’t focus well during conversations as his mind would tend to wander towards more… entertaining scenarios. He was incredibly frustrated, knowing he couldn’t continue to pass off his daydreaming as him spacing out. It was a fine excuse while he spent time keeping Xion’s nightmares under control-- but it would be much more difficult to explain it away over the next few days. 

In one of his daydreaming fits the other day, Roxas drifted off thinking about some cute boy pulling him in close and grasping at his skin when suddenly he was forced to snap back to reality with the help of an excited Sora. He felt himself back in the real world as Sora shook his shoulder excitedly, chirping in his ear about plans that he had supposedly agreed to in his lust-filled daze.

“It’s gonna be so fun, Roxas! You, me, Ven, and Vani all together! Are you as pumped as I am?” he offered a large grin to Roxas as he waited for a response, to which Rox smiled meekly. “Great! I’ll see you next week then, I’m excited to hang out with you on the island!”

It didn’t take long for Sora to scamper away, waving behind him for Roxas to wave back quietly. He wasn’t entirely sure what he agreed to-- but he figured it would be fine spending time with his Other, Ventus, and Vanitas. This quickly became an issue again, as he realized he would be spending the weekend trying to hide his embarrassment around not one, but two boys he had been spending his days thirsting over in secret. His dread grew up until the night he spent packing, shoving a few outfits into a ridiculously small school bag (who knew totes weren’t meant for sleepovers?) before setting it down and falling forward on to his bed.

_ Maybe I can fix this tonight,  _ he thought, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Xion and Axel would be gone for a few hours and he had packed quickly, he was sure he could remedy his situation before anyone dared to pester him. After some thought and eye rolling, he figured now was as good a time as any. It didn’t take long for Roxas to find himself toying with the edge of his shorts, sliding his hand underneath the fabric to reach his dick. He let out a sigh of relief and turned his face into the pillow, shifting away from the door as he stroked himself casually. It wasn’t anything special by a long shot, but he had been aching for any kind of pleasure for weeks. It felt insanely good to be touching himself, though he kept an even pace it didn’t take long for him to finish, breathing heavy into his pillow as he let himself go. He stayed there for a bit, relaxing as much as he could before the sticky feeling in his hand got to him. He decided to wash up quickly, scrubbing his hands and replacing his shorts and undergarments with fresh boxers before he fell back on to his bed once more.

Roxas dozed off for a bit, clinging to his pillow tightly before letting his mind wander off into sleep-- or at least, what he hoped would be sleep. As he drifted off into a warm dream about Sora kissing his neck while Vanitas held his hips tight, working Roxas up into a soft moan-- he was suddenly jolted awake by his own noise, and the sound of the apartment door slamming shut. He sat up confusedly, sure that he had not slept long enough for the others to be home. He was about to get up when he heard a familiar voice call his name-- and probably the last voice he wanted to hear just then.

Vanitas was in his apartment, and he was super… noisy. Roxas could tell where he was and what he was doing by the sound of the door, his keys hitting the table, his boots clacking against the floor as he walked. It was unbearable knowing one of the boys he was crushing on had waltzed into his apartment, especially since he was still feeling pent up. He felt himself twitch as Vanitas called his name again, a fair bit more aggressively than the first time. He wasn’t sure what to do-- he wasn’t expecting Vanitas to be there tonight, so why was he? 

Roxas didn’t have much time to think about it before he heard Vanitas draw closer. It was a matter of seconds before he reached the door when Roxas sat up straight, throwing his pillow in his lap before attempting to lean against it casually. He prayed it looked natural as Vanitas pushed the door open, speaking loudly.”You better be decent I’m coming in,” he said, already in. “Sor and Ven wanted me to make sure you’re packed tonight so they don’t have to pack for you tomorrow. So, I’m here to make sure that happens.” He looked tired and a bit irked, avoiding eye contact-- though this wasn’t truly unusual for him. Roxas prayed that he would keep his attention on their surroundings, rather than on Rox himself.

“I’m already packed up, don’t worry,” he said nervously, taking a breath and smiling up at the dark haired boy. “Tell them I don’t need them to rush me out the door tomorrow, it’s all taken care of okay?” He threw a leg off his bed, adjusting the pillow to feel more comfortable on his lap.

“Okay, pet,” Vanitas started. “You alright there?” He looked over Roxas quizzically, his eyes darting towards the pillow before looking back up at Roxas’ pink face. “You’ve been out of it lately it’s kinda.” He took a moment searching for the right words. “Annoying?” He said, using the wrong words.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably at the term “pet,” feeling his face heat up as Vanitas looked him over. He knew his brain was severely misunderstanding the situation, but his dick didn’t care. He could never really get used to seeing Vanitas in casual clothing-- he always picked the most extra outfits you could imagine,  _ and they looked damn good on him _ . It was a crime, truly. Roxas felt his attention wavering, his eyes drawing towards Vani’s stomach-- conveniently on display from his combination of a dark crop top and black, high waisted jeans. His dark red jacket slumped over his arms, showing off his shoulders as he adjusted his stance. Roxas forgot he was supposed to be having a conversation until he felt a hand tug sharply on his hair, pulling his face up and eliciting a moan from his throat.

Roxas felt his whole body tense up as they sat there, Vanitas still gripping him firmly by his hair. His heart jumped into his throat as his breathing slowed, expecting Vanitas to spit insults at him and storm out of the room. Though he wasn’t completely wrong, the situation went in a different direction than Roxas expected. 

“Rox, are you…” Vanitas started, his grip steady. “Are you fucking  _ horny? _ ”

Roxas didn’t know how to respond, avoiding Vani’s gaze at all costs.

“That’s fucking nasty,” Van continued, tugging harder as Roxas moaned again, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth shamefully. “You’re so gross, little pet.” He chuckled, letting Roxas go before pushing his forehead back playfully. “I could just leave you here like this but… I think I could have some fun with this.” Vanitas let out a laugh, pushing Roxas back on his bed before sitting on his lap, tossing the pillow on to the floor behind him. Rox felt his dick twitch and his heart stop, not sure what to do in response to Vanitas sitting inches away from his cock. His hands covered his entire face now, his head turned away to avoid looking at Van as much as he could.

Vanitas paused for a moment, dragging Roxas’ hands away from his face to get a decent look at him. “This is what you want, right?” he asked, giving Roxas time to nod his head and let out a yes. Vanitas felt satisfied with his answer and smiled, continuing to hold the blond’s arms down as he leaned forward. “That’s a good pet, now. Though you’re terribly vile.” He bit down on Roxas’ neck, his teeth dragging along his skin and drawing out shaky breaths from the boy beneath him. When he sat up, he wiped at his mouth with his arm, smiling down at Roxas pinned underneath him. “Do you enjoy being called disgusting? That’s just the worst now, isn’t it?” he asked, running a hand along Roxas’ stomach before dipping his fingers under his boxers.

Roxas felt overwhelmed already, a few small tears in his eyes from the unfamiliar touch. He had no idea how to handle himself, but wanted more and more from Vanitas with every small touch and graze. He had no idea why, but the insults thrown at him only made him harder, and he mouthed to Vani “please” over and over again to try and get the message across.

Vanitas on the other hand was ruthless, keeping his hands light on Roxas’ skin and his words harsh. When he felt like he had teased the boy enough, he grabbed Rox by the waist and flipped him over, pinning him down to the bed with one hand on his head. He tugged at the blond’s boxers until he could get a good look at his dick, his hands brushing the side of it gingerly. “I can’t believe you’d let someone do this to you, you’re disgusting,” he laughed, grabbing Rox without warning and stroking him slowly. Painfully slowly.

Roxas didn’t know how to respond, gasping into the sheets and gripping them tightly, pleading in his mind for Vanitas to take pity on him and go the least bit faster. He bucked into Vani’s hand, biting down on his own arm to keep himself from moaning more than he had already.

Vanitas smirked and sped up a bit, leaning forward to whisper ever so slightly. “You enjoy when I talk down to you don’t you, pet?” he nipped at Roxas’ skin again, painful but playful. “You really are the worst, what am I going to do with you?” He moved his free hand up, shoving a few fingers in Roxas’ mouth to quiet him a bit. “You’re sick, you should be ashamed. Letting me treat you like this. You just can’t control yourself can you?” 

Roxas felt himself drool around Vanitas’ hand, desperately trying to keep himself from making a mess on his clean sheets. It was a futile effort-- he couldn’t really control himself with a few fingers in his throat. He felt himself gag a bit, and Vanitas pulled his hand back enough to keep him from gagging again. It was almost painful to be pinned down and played with, but it felt too good for Roxas to complain. Vanitas was rough with him, and it took everything not to lose it at Vani’s harsh words. Though it had not been long, Roxas felt as if he had been pinned down forever as he got close again. He let out a muffled sound around the hand in his mouth, grasping at his sheets as he felt Vanitas tighten his grip. It wasn’t long before he had come again, gasping around fingers that didn’t seem to want to leave his mouth.

“Fucking nasty,” Vanitas snarled. “You better clean up, I gotta go but I’m sure everyone else is gonna be home soon, yeah?” He let Roxas go, slipping his hands away and standing up, turning away from Roxas so the blond could make himself somewhat decent. Once he had pulled his boxers up sheepishly, Vanitas offered a grin. “You’re welcome I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Before Roxas could speak, Vani slipped out of his room and out of the apartment, grabbing his keys before slamming the door. It took a while for Roxas to process what exactly had happened, confusion clear on his face. When he snapped back to reality, he figured it would be best to ignore any questions he had, opting instead to throw his sheets in the washer as quickly as possible.

What the hell was the rest of the weekend going to be like?

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be multiple parts but i, am so awkward about posting fic. please bare with me, ill do my best to write it down


End file.
